Such Promises
by Eyes-of-Pearl
Summary: COMPLETE! A series of 10 Persuasion-based drabbles, featuring little snapshots about the relationship between Frederick Wentworth and Anne Elliot. Canon, can be taken as bookverse or ITV movie-verse.
1. Eyes of Sepia

**Such Promises  
**

_by: Eyes-of-Peal_

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer:** Persuasion belongs to its respective owners.

**Author's note:** This is written as part of a drabble series on LJ. Partly canon, can be taken as bookverse or ITV movie verse.

**Synopsis: ** First meeting between Frederick Wentworth and Anne Elliot.

* * *

**Eyes of Sepia  
**

_Prompt #2: Eyes_

_Word Count: 131_

They first met beneath the scrutiny of social graces and decorum. His brother was the rector, while her father was the baronet. She stood behind her sisters and the Lady Russell as the formalities were dispensed. The conversation which followed was unmemorable except when he made a passing mention about the Navy that she sat more upright in her seat. It was evident that the other members of her family held little esteem of his chosen profession. But, her sepia eyes, which were reminiscent of the deepest timbers used on first-rate sailing ships, held curiosity not censure. She genuinely offered her undivided attention, while silently beseeched him to continue. If she was as affected by the mere mention of the Navy, he briefly wondered at her reaction of boarding a ship.


	2. The Sound of Two Hearts

Disclaimers can be found in the first chapter of this series.

**Synopsis: ** First parting between Frederick Wentworth and Anne Elliot.

* * *

**The Sound of Two Hearts  
**

_Prompt #7: Hearts_

_Word Count: 120_

"Forgive me. It was never my intention to hurt you."

"Whether you had such designs or not, Miss Elliot, I can assure you that your words have no ill effects on my physical well-being."

Reaching out with her right hand, she implored him, "Please, you must understand."

But he avoided her advances, stepping backwards until he was just out of reach, he said, "I love - I loved you. I had wanted to make you my wife." If his intent was to hurt, then he had succeed with the use of past tense.

"Goodbye, Miss Elliot."

He turned, missing the emotional collapse of the woman that he was leaving behind, as his footsteps echoed to the sounds of two hearts breaking.


	3. The Vestige of a Plea

Disclaimers can be found in the first chapter of this series.

**Synopsis: **The aftermath of their breakup - Anne's POV

* * *

**The Vestige of a Plea  
**

_Prompt #3: Lips_

_Word Count: 125_

She laid in a feverish sleep, troubled by gossamer images of past and present. Her once rosy cheeks were starkly contrasted by the pallor of her porcelain skin. Each labour breath that she took seemed to drain what little strength she may have possessed. Her companion, the Lady Russell kept a vigilant watch, but there was a little that could be done except sit and wait. Suddenly, there was a change in the air - an abrupt stillness descended upon the room. Lady Russell edged closer to bed, watching carefully for the rise and fall of the chest. It was because of her proximity to her charge that she was able to catch the vestige of a desperate plea, "Forgive me, Frederick..."


	4. Upon the Asp

Disclaimers can be found in the first chapter of this series.

**Synopsis: **Captain Wentworth's first Command

* * *

**Upon the Asp  
**

_Prompt #8: Cheeks  
_

_Word Count: 143_

The very first week upon the Asp, they were met with ferocious gales and turbulent seas. There was talk below deck that they may not even survive the fury of mother nature, much less the cannon fires of an enemy. Yet, as he stood upon the quarterdeck as Captain Wentworth, he radiated an aura of authority and assuredness in hopes to bolster the morale of the crew. It was no secret that he was young and untried at his first command, but he reined in his fears and uncertainties with tight control and great effort. Only in the solitude of the Captain's quarters would he relinquish that tenuous hold and admit that the Asp was really quite worn out and broken up and hardly fit for service (1,2). 'Just like her captain,' he cried as he dampened his sea-worn cheeks with tears of frustration.

(1) The Asp was the first ship that Captain Wentworth commanded.  
(2) These are the words that Captain Wenworth later used to describe the Asp.


	5. Renewed Vows

Disclaimers can be found in the first chapter of this series.

**Synopsis: **Captain Wentworth's thoughts during that piano scene from ITV Persuasion

* * *

**Renewed Vows  
**

_Prompt #5: Fingers  
_

_Word Count: 130_

When the Admiral and Sofia first announced that they were renting Kellynch Hall, he was seized by the sudden feeling of anger and indignance. He held on to these emotions as he prepared himself mentally for their first meeting since Year Six. However, he could not account for the assault of memories that betrayed him as he observed from the doorway of her playing the piano. Each stroke of her fingers reminded him of the very first time when she dared to remove her gloves and brush back the hair from his forehead. He recalled that it was this act which made her all the more endearing. He shook himself from his reverie and cursed. Walking away from the scene, he renewed his silent vow to stay away from Anne Elliot.


	6. In Deep Agony

Disclaimers can be found in the first chapter of this series.

**Synopsis: **A "bystander's" point of view, set in Lyme

* * *

**In Deep Agony  
**

_Prompt #10: Soul  
_

_Word Count: 78  
_

They made a striking pair: him with his strong stature and light tone hair and her in a petite frame and gentle radiance. They were standing against the backdrop of rolling waves and distant sunset. As a self-proclaimed objective bystander, he could not explain why this picturesque image had ignited such a strong emotion within his soul. Yet, he could not further this line of thought as a terrifying scream from one Louisa Musgrove pierced through the air.


	7. Scandalous

Disclaimers can be found in the first chapter of this series.

**Synopsis: **She shocked him with a revelation.

* * *

**Scandalous  
**

_Prompt #6: Neck  
_

_Word Count: 146  
_

They laid abreast on top of a spread out blanket. The surrounding foliage offered the illusion of privacy - a sanctuary for two lovers who at the moment, desired only the company of each other.

"You are thinking rather intently, my dear Captain, surely you have drawn some concrete conclusions."

Rather than offering an immediate answer, Frederick levelled himself up with one arm. The other reached out to caress the delicate skin of his betroth, starting from her chin, then up along her jaw line, before tugging an errant tendril of her dark locks behind the ear. His finger lingered over the junction of her neck, normally hidden by a bonnet, "You have a birthmark here, Anne, amid a small one."

"Yes," his fiancée confirmed and in one scandalous moment which nearly broke his resolve, she added, "I have a similar marking on my knee as well."


	8. Between Man and Wife

Disclaimers can be found in the first chapter of this series.

**Synopsis: **Their first night as man and wife

* * *

**Between Man and Wife  
**

_Prompt #4: Skin  
_

_Word Count: 95  
_

Their joining of both body and soul on their wedding night was a vow that was nine years in the making, a testament to the steadfastness of the love that they held for each other. As their night of passion blended to the tenderness of the dawn, he let out a content sigh and turned to the woman beside him. Her soft radiant skin was accentuated by the golden rays streaming through partially opened curtains, but it was her serene smile, then her greeting which stirred the fires within his soul, "Good morning, my husband."


	9. Severe Lashes

Disclaimers can be found in the first chapter of this series.

**Synopsis: **A different kind of lashes

* * *

**Severe Lashes  
**

_Prompt #9: Lashes  
_

_Word Count: 145  
_

He had been on the receiving of a many dressing downs in his lifetime. He would never forget the first time that he was summoned to the Captain's quarters during his infant days in the Navy. The stern captain had all but threatened his young life and that of his firstborn upon subsequent repeats of his current offense.

Yet, the experience paled in significance and meaning at the severe tongue lashing that he was currently receiving from his very pregnant wife. Anne Wentworth in her tiny frame and rounded belly, was quite irked at her husband at the moment. She was tired and irritable; her back ached and her feet were swollen. Now, more than ever, she felt rather conscious about her altered appearance, "Are you listening to me, Frederick?"

Gathering his wife in his arms, he whispered, "Annie, you are always beautiful to me."


	10. Steady Hands

Disclaimers can be found in the first chapter of this series.

**Synopsis: **Anne always had a particular fondness for his hands.

* * *

**Steady Hands  
**

_Prompt #1: Hands  
_

_Word Count: 95  
_

She always had a particular fondness for his hands. There was a sense of possessiveness in them that was both endearing and comforting; she knew that he had a steady grip on the things that were most precious to them. However, at this very moment, he did not trust in their ability to hold on to this precious piece of treasure. 'What a time to have nerves,' she thought but Anne Wentworth understood her husband's insecurities and still loved him. Out loud, she smiled encouragingly and said, "Come Frederick, meet your son."

AN: And, that wraps up my Persuasion drabble series. Hope you guys enjoyed these little snippets from the lives of Anne and Frederick. Don't forget to drop me a line to let me know what you think!


End file.
